


there's nothing wrong with idle hands

by lostinthefire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Asexuality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of passion, slightly redefined to fit their own needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's nothing wrong with idle hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for whitecollar100. I liked the prompt and wanted to try my hand at doing something with ace!Nea (which is my personal canon!Neal).l

Neal thought it would be hard to explain, to put into words what he wants but it's not. They already know.

Peter stands behind him, undoing his tie and Elizabeth starts to unbutton his shirt. Their hands are on his skin as soon as it's exposed, both of them touching him everywhere. It leaves him feeling a little dizzy, a little high but he loves it.

His eyes close and Peter leans in, says something low against the back of his throat that makes him shiver but he doesn't know what it is.

Elizabeth lets her hands travel down his chest, nails raking gently against his skin before she tugs at his pants. Peter comes around, undoing his belt, pressing up against him as he does so.

Neal leans back, breathing in deeply, a contented expression on his face.

They strip him bare and gently push him onto the bed, encouraging him to lay spread out before them. He knows what’s coming and it’s all he can do to keep from begging though sometimes, that’s exactly what he has to do.

Then they touch him. Soft touches against his chest, harder against his side. They massage his legs and Elizabeth gently scratches him with her nails. They turn him over and continue to touch, exploring everywhere they can with their fingers, all the while Neal lies willing and eager to do what they say, to move however they wishes as long as it means he would still get that contact.

After a while, once both Peter and Elizabeth are thoroughly turned on and Neal is sated, he curls on one side, making room for them as they kiss and start into more.

While they kiss, Neal lays there, reveling in the ghosts of their hands against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
